


I love to hold you close, tonight and always

by shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, bed sharing, dalton big bang 2018, fluff fluff fluff, reed loves shane so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: Written for the prompt "Bed Sharing".





	I love to hold you close, tonight and always

For someone like Reed Van Kamp, who was used to a lavish lifestyle full of luxuries of all shapes and sizes, sharing a bed should have felt like a downgrade. Reed had slept in all kinds of beds throughout his life, and one of the perks of his fortunate wealth was being able to replace his mattress and pillows whenever they lost their ‘just new’ feeling. With all that space being his, he should have loathed the idea of sharing it with someone else.

But Reed didn’t loathe it. He loved it.

To Reed, sharing a bed with Shane was better than any kind of luxury money could buy. Being able to share the intimate moments brought on by sleep was a pleasure Reed never took for granted, and he made sure to let Shane know how much he appreciated those moments on a regular basis. To have Shane within touching distance at all hours of the night was the real privilege.

Reed loved that Shane was just _there_. Reed could watch him sleep; reach out to touch him, kiss him, play with his hair. Or he could wake him up; whisper quietly into his ear until Shane stirred, and then ask for cuddles or sex or just to talk about nonsensical things until one of them drifted off again. Reed loved that, even in sleep, Shane was his to share the most precious moments with. Even in sleep, his most vulnerable state, Reed loved to share it with Shane.

Whenever Shane fell asleep first, Reed indulged in being able to watch him. The way his features remained relaxed, non-dreaming, and oh so soft. The way his curls splayed around him on the pillow and over his forehead, framing his face in a sea of brown. The feeling of his warm breaths ghosting over Reed’s skin from where he lay close by, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. The small twitch of a smile and noises of contentment he made whenever Reed reached out to stroke his skin gently.

Shane was handsome when he was awake, but beautiful when he slept. And Reed felt endlessly lucky to be able to share a bed with someone so beautiful.

Sometimes, Reed would gently wake Shane up in the middle of the night after watching him, just because he felt the need to express his love for the other boy. Reed would kiss him until Shane kissed back, slow and lazy movements without even opening his eyes, smiling softly when Reed pulled back just enough to nuzzle their noses together. He would tell Shane how much he loved him and lull him back into sleep by kissing aimless patterns across his skin. Other nights, when Reed wanted to show his adoration in _other_ ways, he would slide beneath the sheets and work his mouth over Shane until Shane was wide awake, gasping for breath and pulling the sheets away to watch Reed intently. Afterwards, they would make love well into the early hours, falling side by side just in time to watch the sun rise through the windows.

Tonight however, they both remained awake. The large bay windows were open, allowing moonlight to flood into the room and illuminate their naked skin. Reed lay on his stomach, arms folded across Shane’s chest as he looked up at his boyfriend with big, wide eyes that were full of adoration. One of Shane’s arms sat across the small of Reed’s back, the other stretched out behind his own head as he gazed down at Reed, admiring the way his eyes reflected the moonlight perfectly. The sheets were tangled messily around them, barely hiding their modesty, but their smiles were careless.

“Ok, I’ve got one: how many pets would you consider _too many_?” Shane asked curiously.

Reed considered his answer for a moment before responding, and Shane wanted desperately to reach out and trace the faint frown lines that appeared whenever Reed was concentrating. “I think size is an important feature to consider. I mean, if we’re talking pets the size of Coco then one is enough. But anything smaller I’d be open to a compromise.”

Shane laughed and seemed satisfied with his answer, and they fell back into comfortable silence until Reed asked the next question. “What was the first thought you had when we met?”

“You know the answer to that. I don’t think Blaine is ever going to let me live it down.”

“I know I know, but it’s a story that never fails to make me happy.” Reed said with a slight pout.

Shane sighed and shook his head, but recounted the moment nonetheless, “It wasn’t exactly a coherent thought, more a sequence of insanity mostly revolving around _oh my god a real life angel_ and _how do you say hello again?_ ” he looked at Reed with a fond smile, “I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn’t believe Blaine had never mentioned you before. The way I felt when I saw you in that one moment was unlike anything I had ever felt before. And I just had to know you.”

“And then you trailed after me for _weeks_ , messing with my head and turning everything I thought I knew on its head until I finally agreed to go out with you. Does that sound about right?” Reed added teasingly.

Shane feigned offense, “Well I don’t hear you complaining now that we got here, do I?” he tickled Reed’s side lightly and laughed when he shrieked in surprise.

Reed batted his hand away and snuggled closer, resting his head on Shane’s chest and throwing an arm over his waist. Shane pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and linked their hands together at his side. A moment passed when they didn’t say anything; they simply lay together. Shane worked his fingers through Reed’s hair, Reed caressed Shane’s skin, and there was no pressure to fill the silence.

“Before you met me, did you think you’d be alone forever?” Shane asked eventually, staring out one of the windows as clouds passed over the moon.

Reed was quiet for so long that Shane wondered if he had fallen asleep. He was just about to give up on getting an answer when Reed responded quietly. “Yes.” His answer felt carefully structured, every word specifically chosen for this response, “I mean, I knew I never would be truly _alone_ , that there always would be people around me, friends and family and whatnot. But I would look at the boys here, at Spencer and Blaine and Derek, and how they were happy with their person. Or people. And I could never really imagine myself being like that, so I just…stopped imagining it. I had my painting, the Warblers, and this house is so much to deal with that it was easy to not think about so it didn’t make me sad. But whenever I did think about it…I just couldn’t see it.”

Reed trailed off and shrugged a little against Shane’s chest, both of them falling quiet again as the question lay open for Shane to also respond to.

“After Micah I was so convinced that was it. That I’d had my chance at happiness and I’d lost it. Let it be chased away by my Dad, and that I would never find it again. But do you know what happened next?” Shane shifted a little so he could look into Reed’s eyes before he continued. “I came to visit my brother and I met the single most amazing person I have ever known. Who in one single moment, took my breath away, scrambled my brain _and_ gave me back the hope that maybe, one day, I’d find that happiness again.”

Reed held Shane’s gaze with those wide eyes of his, full of wonder and shining in the moonlight. They twinkled as he smiled and Shane’s breath caught slightly in his chest at the sight. “And…did you find that happiness again? With him?” Reed asked.

Shane bit his lip to try to hide the wide grin he knew he was sporting, and brought a hand up to stroke Reed’s cheek with his thumb. “He is my happiness.”

Shane ducked his head to capture Reed’s lips in a soft kiss that lasted longer than either of them cared to notice. Their kisses were lazy but still full of everything they wanted to say and more. Reed’s lips tingled when they parted and he was feeling a little breathless, but he wasn’t sure if that was because of the kissing or because of the way Shane was looking at him.

“I love you, Shane Anderson.”

“I love you too, Reed Van Kamp.”

Bed sharing was definitely a privilege, Reed decided. And there was no one he would rather share his bed with than Shane.


End file.
